Possession Arc: Book I: Follow the Lights
by The Manwell
Summary: Following a startling vision he receives during a meditation exercise, Wufei finds himself in the middle of a desperate power struggle between two of his old comrades. Angst, language, sensuality, possible shounen ai. (Complete)
1. One

Notes: Written for the "Devil with an Angel's Face" Contest 2004

**Follow the Lights**

A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction by The Manwell

**- One -**

**The vision comes** to him just as many have in the past. They usually begin the same:

The muffled percussion of a human heart.

The fluid, endless dance of smoky fog.

The flash of light as his senses ascend to the level of awareness which has summoned him.

Only this time... this time, the vision is different than the others. It's darker. Much, much darker. And even in his trance, he shivers.

As he approaches the shadows, the sound of a voice becomes clearer. A smooth, soothing, seductive voice. A soft murmuring. Although he can make out none of the uttered words, he can feel the power of that voice. It is so commanding that only when it ceases does he notice the presence of another. He catches a glimpse of almost-white hair in the light of the moon. A pale had reaches out to a figure completely cloaked by the darkness.

"Please..." the pale man begs, his voice so different from the first. "Please leave them be. Please..."

A glimmer among the shadows becomes a wide, satisfied smile, "What will you do to stop me, Quatre?"

Quatre shakes his head. "Don't turn this into a game, Duo. It's too dangerous."

"So now you're afraid of a little danger?" Duo laughs darkly from the shadows. His voice is silky and warm when he promises, "It's the race of your life, Quatre. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"No! Duo!"

Wufei opens his eyes, almost gasping at the suddenness with which he'd reentered the here and now. He casts his gaze around him, taking in the reassuring sights of the temple, inhaling the calming incense, listening to the wind slithering through the subtly creaking rafters. He closes his eyes briefly, trying to recapture the essence of the vision before it evaporates. He can feel himself frowning as he deliberately recalls the glimmer of Quatre's pale hair and the pitch of his concerned voice in strong contrast to Duo's barely discernable form and dark promise.

Once more, Wufei opens his eyes but this time, he is not alone in the meditation room. Slowly, he bows to the head monk who now stands before him and receives a courteous nod in reply.

"You are confused over what you have seen," the older man observes simply.

Wufei nods slowly. "Yes. I have never experienced a vision such as this one. I am not sure..."

"Do not doubt what you have seen" is the immediate advice. "For there is always a reason for why it is you come to know these things."

Wufei says nothing in quiet agreement. After a moment, he glances down at the faded rug beneath his knees and draws a deep breath. "If that is the case, then a... friend is in need."

Against his thighs, Wufei's hands curl into fists. He is not sure how literally he should interpret that vision. He is not sure what to think. He _is_ sure, however, that he will be taking a good number of personal days in an attempt to sort this out. And Wufei intends to find out exactly what is going on.

As he rises from his crouch in the empty room, he doesn't bother to dwell on the strange and sudden disappearance of the monk. He simply smiles to himself and thinks about the number of lectures Une has given him an attempt to get him to take a vacation.

It appears she is about to get her wish.

...ooo...

**"Duo?**** What** are you doing here?" Trowa frowns thoughtfully, blinking tired eyes at his unexpected visitor. He gazes down at the slender figure at the base of the trapeze, his curiosity piqued even though his expression remains as mellow as it ever is.

"Hey, Tro! Nice to see you, too, dude! I'm just fine; thanks for asking! The flight was great _and_ I saved you some peanuts!" To illustrate this, Duo tosses an unopened, complimentary package of airline snacks in the air and catches it in his fist easily.

Trowa snorts and repeats, "What are you doing here?"

"Weell," he drawls, "if you'd get yourself down here so I don't have to scream at the top of my lungs, I _might_ just tell you!"

With a shake of his head, Trowa glances in Cathy's direction with a shrug before swinging over the edge of the platform and descending to the ground below. Once his feet touch the compacted earth, Trowa sighs and turns toward his visitor. "All right, Duo. I'm here. What's so..."

Trowa's voice trails off as he looks up and finds himself facing nothing but empty space.

"Duo?"

How odd... Trowa's gaze roves over the room and the effort reassures him that Duo is no longer in the tent. But where...? And why...?

Then a shadow shifting against the material of the tent, just beyond the door supplies him with an answer. With another, heavier sigh, Trowa almost rolls his eyes. If Duo hadn't wanted to talk in here, why hadn't he just said so?

"Is everything okay, Trowa?"

Trowa doesn't pause as he starts toward the entrance. He calls over his shoulder, "I'll be back in a few minutes, Cathy."

Perched on the trapeze platform, Cathy wraps her arms around her waist as a sudden chill causes her to shiver. She stares after Trowa and idly wonders if she's coming down with something. The air is hot, humid, and heavy up here beneath the canopy. She should not be chilled.

But she is.

...ooo...

**Une**** looks up** at her most dedicated and overworked agent with an expression of cynical disbelief. "You want to take a leave of absence effective immediately?" she repeats slowly. "Am I hearing this correctly, Agent Chang?"

Wufei attempts to keep his smirk to himself as he nods in reply. "Yes, ma'am. You are."

She leans back in her chair and shakes her head. "Well, when it rains it pours, doesn't it?" She sighs. "And if it weren't for the necessity of you using up your excess vacation time before the first of the year _and_ the fact you're positively exhausted, I would require considerably more notice than this, agent."

"I understand, ma'am."

Une glares at him as if somehow able to sense his carefully concealed humor over the situation. "Leave your contact numbers with Sally and myself before you go, Chang."

"Yes, ma'am."

Une waves her hand at him in a clear but resigned dismissal. Wufei quickly ducks out of her office and begins the trek back to his cubicle. Before he's completed more than a dozen paces along the worn carpet runner, his thoughts have already veered away from Une's displeasure and back to the strange vision he'd experienced at the temple that morning.

He shakes his head as once again each possible scenario makes less sense to him that the one preceding it. Why had Quatre been so desperate? What had Duo been planning and why had it threatened Quatre? And what had he meant about the race of his life?

With a heavy sigh, Wufei ducks into the bathroom, prolonging his return to his desk. He wanders over to the line of sinks marching along the wall and places his hands on the countertop. He regards his reflection in the mirror carefully, noting the slight pallor of his skin, the bruises beneath his eyes which seem to grow darker every day, the reddened whites of his eyes. If he hadn't known better, he would think he hadn't slept well in months.

But then, as he meets his own gaze in the mirror of the empty men's room, something approaches him. He tenses as the presence draws closer but he can see out of the corner of his eye that no one has entered the room. He thinks he can feel another being sidling up next to him. He tenses. And that's when he hears the soft, dark whisper:

_Hungry... always hungry... Circling beneath... Waiting... Impatient and waiting... I need... I need... Give me what is mine..._

Wufei jerks away from the mirror and the motion dissolves the foreign presence. He finds himself shaking, staring into the surface of the glass.

What in the hell had just happened?

Wufei scowls in an attempt to burn away the disquieting sensation. Had he just slipped into a trance? And if so, what had he heard? A voice? The thoughts of another?

He shivers.

Suddenly chilled, he returns to the sink and turns on the hot water tap. Submerging his hands, Wufei wills the heat of the water to seep into his body. And, after a few minutes, the small, involuntary spasms of his muscles have subsided along with the chill. Briefly, Wufei wonders if he'd imagined both the presence and the sudden drop in temperature. He then attempts to explain the events as his own subconscious alerting him to unrest in his friends' lives. Just that and no more.

But the vision stays with him, clinging to his mind and infecting his thoughts until Wufei accepts the fact the he will not be able to wait until the day is over to begin his newest assignment.

...ooo...

**Trowa wearily follows** the shadow as it winds its way through the maze of tents, trailers, and cages. He frowns at Duo's behavior. He can't imagine what could have brought Duo here, let alone what would compel him to act so strangely.

The trail leads Trowa to his own trailer and he pauses in front of it, staring at the open door and the shadows beyond. He considers the state of the door, knowing that he'd locked it this morning and also knowing Duo couldn't have had enough time to pick the lock after disappearing from the tent and leading him on this merry chase. Obviously, he'd done that first and then come to find Trowa in mid-rehearsal. But what truly causes Trowa to pause is the presence of the complete darkness on the other side of that threshold. Is it a trick of the bright sunlight that makes the interior look as black as pitch? Or something else?

"Duo?" Trowa calls softly.

Only the soft breeze replies to his inquiry.

He glances around him at the state of the grounds, noting the strange absence of another living soul. For a moment, he actually thinks about the eerie quiet, wonders where everyone is on a beautiful day when so much work could be done. But then something shifts in the shadows within his trailer.

Trowa finds himself with one foot on the lower step as he leans closer to the inky darkness.

"Duo? What is this all about?"

Silence.

The breeze rustles Trowa's long bangs.

"Duo?"

He takes another step and rests his palms on the doorframe. He's only an inch away from the interior of his own trailer and yet he hesitates to enter it.

Trowa takes a slow breath and allows his instinct to speak to him. It has nothing of particular interest to say. It senses no hostility, no danger, no fear, no rage. Only Duo.

The scent of the other young man is carried to him by the shadows and, for the first time, Trowa notices it as something more than simply Duo's unique essence. It seems... richer. Darker. Compelling.

"Duo?" This time, Trowa's voice is barely more than a whisper. His blood is warm and tingling with anticipation. The shadows appeal to him, offering soothing comfort from the glare of the sun.

He thinks he feels the touch of a warm hand on his arm. He thinks he hears the soft whisper of his friend's voice, beckoning him closer. He thinks no further and steps into the room.

As Trowa disappears into the darkness, the trailer door gently closes and the breeze is left to play with the less pliant objects strewn about the camp.

**- End of Part One -**

**Author's Note: **If you feel the urge to visit the website for the "Devil with an Angel's Face" Contest, please refer back to my bio page. Thanks for reading!


	2. Two

**Follow the Lights**

**- Two -**

**"Wufei?"**

The man addressed nods once in greeting. "Quatre. How are you?"

Blinking at his unexpected visitor, Quatre begins, "I... I'm surprised to see you... here."

Wufei's gaze roves over Quatre rather than the office lobby. Deliberately, Wufei repeats, "Are you well?"

Quatre's shoulders tense and although he doesn't glance around the open room for potential eavesdroppers, Wufei can read the other man's hypersensitivity. He responds, "Actually, I was just about to run some errands. Care to join me?"

Wufei nods and follows his old comrade to the elevator. He waits until the doors have slid closed before speaking again, "Something has happened, hasn't it?"

Quatre's expression tightens into a determined look. "Yes. I think... I think perhaps something has."

"Tell me."

Quatre glances at Wufei nervously. "I... can't. It's too... crazy. I just... I just have to check on few things first."

"I'm coming with you."

One corner of the other man's mouth lifts into a crooked, relieved smile. "All right."

...ooo...

**The timing is everything.**

Duo Maxwell listens to the sounds around him, evaluating his lair. All is intact. All is resting. All is safe.

Safe...

He inhales deeply, testing his strength. He feels rested.

It's time to begin again.

Without further pause, Duo reaches within himself for the ability to accomplish what he must. And he _must _succeed. For Quatre _must _be made to understand.

His eyes remain closed as he carefully shuts away any feelings of sympathy for his old friend. He knows this must be done. Quatre must lose everyone before he will be able to understand... And he _will_ understand.

Or he will die.

...ooo...

**Cathy turns** at the sound of an approaching vehicle and almost collapses with relief when she sees who it is.

"Wufei! Quatre!" She waves vigorously to the both of them as they climb out of the car.

Wufei observes the young woman's anxious expression and hears Quatre immediately ask her, "Is something wrong? Is Trowa all right?"

She shakes her head as she closes the distance between them. Carefully, Quatre places his hands on her shoulders. "Cathy?" he prompts and Wufei hears something very close to fear in his voice.

"He's... he's gone," she replies with increasing frustration. "We can't find him anywhere. And he was _right_ here. Two hours ago, he was getting ready to practice a new routine with me and then..." She sighs, wrapping her arms around herself as if she were chilled. "And then he just walked out and no one has seen him since!"

"Does everyone know you're looking for him?" Quatre asks softly, indicating her coworkers with a nod toward the trailers and tents beyond.

"Yes" is her emphatic reply. "Everyone knows but... but they're so used to Trowa disappearing... you know, from when the war was going on... that they're not taking it seriously and what if... I mean, the war's _over_. Why _wouldn't_ he tell me he was taking off? I don't _understand,_ Quatre!"

Hearing the gradual dissolve of Cathy's composure and the steady increase of what promises to blossom into panic, Wufei quietly but firmly tells her, "We'll find him." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out one of his business cards. "Here. You call us if you find anything."

"But... but you just got here..." she protests.

"Wufei is right," Quatre assures her. "We can do more from my home than from here. You call us if anything changes."

She nods, her slender throat working to swallow back her distress.

"It'll be all right, Cathy," Quatre offers with a gentle squeeze at her shoulder.

Together, the former pilots turn back to the car and slide into their seats. Quatre turns the vehicle back onto the quiet, rural highway and heads back toward the city. For the better part of a mile, all is silent. And then:

"This... could be really bad, Wufei."

Wufei turns his full attention in Quatre's direction, silently prompting for more information.

"I... didn't want to believe it but now... now I think it's a possibility we have to consider." He glances in Wufei's direction before turning his formidable stare onto the road once more. Face set, Quatre begins, "Duo came to see me last night after his flight got in from Damascus. Something was off. Way off."

"Off how?"

"He's not the same person. Something happened to him in the desert. He's not... rational, Wufei." Quatre sighs. "Somehow, a trip to visit the Bedouin who had sheltered us right after Heero self-destructed turned into something else."

"You're not being very clear, Quatre."

"I know and I'm sorry. I simply don't have enough information to explain..."

"Then just tell me what you know."

"I know..." Quatre's fingers tighten around the steering wheel. His gaze remains focused completely on the road before him. "I know Duo thinks he can..." He takes a fortifying breath. "He thinks it's possible to... to steal the human soul. And he was going to prove it to me. Starting with Trowa, Heero, and... you."

Quatre finally glances at Wufei, offering the naked fear in his gaze to the Preventer agent. Wufei doesn't ask any other questions. He reaches for his cell phone and dials Heero's number.

...ooo...

**"Hey, Yuy!** Dude, where do you _keep_ these guns, man? I've been meaning to ask you."

Heero clicks the safety back in place and tosses a bored glare at his old comrade. Were it not for the fact that Heero's reaction time had dropped recently along with his energy levels, he probably would have shot the other man. "Duo," he greets shortly.

"The one and only," he almost sings, leaning against one of the supporting concrete cylinders in the parking garage. "You gonna ask me how I am? What I'm doin' here? Why I wanna know where you keep Dirty Harry, there?"

Heero grunts in disinterested response.

"Heh. Some great buddy you are," Duo says not unhappily. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks away to study the fascinating interior of the garage. "And to think I came by to give you the heads up on some recent developments."

Heero doesn't bother to pause as he unlocks his car door and tosses his jacket and satchel onto the passenger seat. He glares at Duo over the roof of the car with mild annoyance. "What makes you think I don't already know about it, Duo? The Preventer resources are very thorough."

"See, that's where you're wrong, my friend."

Heero arcs a brow at Duo in an expectant yet speculative expression. Duo simply grins, leaning back against the pillar as if he has all the time in the world.

With a growl, Heero adjusts his grip on the open car door and slams it shut. "Okay, Duo. You've got five minutes to tell me what the hell is going on."

Suddenly all business, Duo nods once. "Follow me, then."

Heero hesitates for some reason as he watches Duo head for the emergency stairwell. Perhaps it is the look on Duo's face. The Shinigami look. The one promising eminent death and destruction to his enemies. A tightening along Heero's spine that's almost a shiver skitters down to the small of his back. He remains beside his car, watching Duo's progress to the metal door. If Duo notices his hesitance, he doesn't mention it. In fact, he doesn't even look behind him as he opens the portal. For a moment, Duo is silhouetted sharply by the harsh fluorescent lighting. Heero's gaze roves over the stark, black lines of his lithe figure for one breathless moment and then the door slams shut behind him.

For another, much longer moment, Heero simply stands, stunned. Had he just... Had he just stared at Duo like... like...? Heero shakes his head sharply, trying to dislodge these half-formed, insane, asinine thoughts which are – no doubt – caused by his inability to get a good night's rest. But he can't stop the knowledge that, for one eternal heartbeat, he'd felt physical attraction for the other young man.

With a growl, Heero decides to get this over with. Just hear what Duo has to say and get the hell out of here. He doesn't have to glance at his watch to know that if he lingers here any longer, he'll miss his flight back to headquarters.

He reaches out for the stairwell door but at the last moment, his fingers stop just shy of their goal. He stares at the handle, feeling the residual warmth of Duo's touch on the metal radiate against his fingertips.

With another shake of his head, Heero grasps the handle, telling himself that he's imagining it.

_Imagining what?_

Heero pulls up short as the door cracks open. The soft whisper chills him as he absorbs the sight of blackness spilling out into the garage. Blackness. What had happened to the stairwell lights?

_What do you think, Heero?_

This time, he does shiver. That voice. So dark. So...

_Pure? So gentle?_

"Duo..." Heero can't believe that slight, needy whisper had been his own voice. He tries to shake himself out of this trance, but discovers himself opening the door wider.

_Closer, Heero. Just a little closer. I'm here._

He takes a step, bringing him nearer to the threshold, his palm flattening on the surface of the open door. "Duo..." he says again, the name becoming a mantra, a lifeline, a precursor to surrender.

_Come into the shadows, Heero. Let them hold you close and soothe you. Do you know why I love the darkness so much, Heero? Do you?_

Another step. The door wilts a little further back into its frame.

_It heightens the senses, Heero. It makes every breath so much warmer. Every faint breeze results in goose bumps along your skin. Every kiss... Every kiss... Ah, Heero, shall I go on?_

Heero leans closer into the darkness, every fiber of his body replying before his mouth can form the corresponding phrase, before his lungs can force up the breath required to utter it. "Yes..."

_Let me show you how to live in the darkness. Let me show you everything, Heero._

Heero closes his eyes and the rushing of his blood and panting breaths fill his awareness. "Show me, Duo."

_I will, Heero. I'll show you everything._

"Everything."

_Come to me, Heero. Let me give you this freedom... And let me take what is mine..._

The soft sound of the stairwell door settling back into its frame reverberates through the concrete structure. And an instant later, within Heero Yuy's unlocked rental car, his cell phone begins to ring.__

- End of Part Two -

**Author's Note: **Hey, I just wanted to say: "Thanks for the reviews on Part One, folks!" It's lovely to know you're out there!


	3. Three

**From The Manwell:** Ah, more reviews! I'm lovin' it!

**Follow the Lights**

**- Three -**

**"I'm sorry,** Agent Chang, but a search of the center has revealed no sign of Agent Yuy."

Wufei glowers at that response and the unfortunate individual on the other end of the line – perhaps sensing his darkening mood – quickly continues, "However, his briefcase and jacket were in his vehicle."

"His cell phone?"

A soft rustling echoes over the line as the center's head of security sifts through the abandoned jacket. "Right here in his pocket."

Wufei bites back a sigh and an oath. So much for tracking his whereabouts...

"I need you to check the video surveillance for the parking garage."

"I've already got someone on it."

"Good. You've got my number. Call as soon as you have something."

"Will do."

"I appreciate it."

Wufei closes his phone and closes his aching, stinging eyes. He reaches up to cradle his forehead in his hand, massaging his temples with thumb and middle finger.

"We were too late again," Quatre summarizes quietly as he shuts off the engine.

Wearily Wufei nods. His increasing frustration and exhaustion is beginning to wear on him like chain mail. He almost laughs at that thought. Some knight in shining armor he's turning out to be.

A touch on his shoulder draws his attention and he looks up into Quatre's very blue eyes. He attempts a smile of appreciation and thinks to himself, _At least Quatre is safe..._

Wufei stares into those bright eyes and something comes to him that he hadn't thought to ask before. "Why you?"

"Excuse me?"

Leaning his head back against the seat rest, he elaborates with some effort, "Why did Duo decide to 'show' you his abilities? Why isn't he trying to come after you as well?"

Quatre leans back with a small, eloquent shrug. The gesture is meant to hide his increasing anger and concern over the disappearance of their friends. "He never said he wouldn't. I assume I am last on his list."

"But why?"

The other young man simply shakes his head. "I couldn't follow his reasoning, Wufei. I just... I just couldn't."

Wufei feels a stab of sympathy for Quatre. What it must have taken a brilliant strategist like Quatre Reberba Winner to admit that, he can only guess. "Come on," Wufei says, reaching for the passenger door handle. "We've got work to do."

...ooo...

**"Are you there?"**

"Yes. I'm here now. I'm right here." A warm hand grasps a solid, strong shoulder. The capable, pliant body beneath that grasp shudders with relief.

"Did you find him?" The soft voice is infused with concern.

"Yeah. I did."

A long breath is exhaled, accompanied by relaxation. "Good..."

"Are you all right?"

"Mmm... Maybe. It's dark."

"I know."

"I think I'm starting to like it."

A hand reaches out to touch the soft, hair framing a beautiful face. "It won't be long now."

"I know."

"But it's going to be difficult."

"I trust you."

"But how much?"

Strong fingers wrap around the wrist still hovering nearby. "With my soul. I trust you with my soul..."

...ooo...

**Wufei sighs** heavily and leans his forehead on the palm of his hand as yet another electronic database search reveals nothing. He listens to the soft tapping of Quatre's keystrokes at his desk, his tired mind likening it to the sound of raindrops. Realizing he has nearly closed his eyes, Wufei gives himself a small shake and forces himself to stare at his computer screen. He's about to use a different approach when his email messenger alerts him to a new message. Hoping it's from either Heero or Trowa, he abandons his work for the moment and opens the letter.

And frowns.

It's from Duo.

The subject line is simply "For You." And the body of the message is no more than fifteen characters in length. It reads:

_followthelights___

Follow the lights?

_What the hell are you playing at, Maxwell?_

He glares at the phrase as if he could intimidate the words into literally spelling out their meaning. Perhaps if he had been well rested and capable of putting considerable energies into his powers of intimidation, that might have happened. But after a slight hesitation, Wufei gives in and simply begins searching once more. This time, however, his subject is the clue Duo had sent him.

And he receives immediate results.

The page loads quickly and Wufei finds himself face-to-screen with three words:

_Vampires are real._

_He's insane._ Wufei regards the page, his trepidation congealing into real fear. Duo had sent him this? Duo? Wufei finds it difficult to believe that the former Deathscythe pilot would allow himself to be drawn in by such nonsense. But as Wufei begins to read, he realizes that the article is well written and concise, its topic logically presented and calmly discussed.

Vampires.

But not the blood-craving, immortal, shadowy creatures of the night. No, not according to the author:

_"Many real vampires live out their lives in ignorance of their abilities. Although they feel a need – a hunger – for something, they rarely realize what they require is actual human life energy. The vast majority of vampires do not require blood, but something non-corporeal. They need the actual energy itself which they can gain by seeking attention from others._

_"Vampirism is the negative result of an uncontrolled psychic power. Unrefined empathic abilities have a tendency to draw life energies from others. Without proper training, an Empath may eventually drain those around him, those life energies being channeled into the Empath to feed the power. And as the power increases, so does the need for energies. As this process accelerates, the vampire may begin feeding on the souls of the people around him. Once this stage is reached, it is very difficult to train an individual to control his hunger and properly regulate the use of his empathic abilities..."_

Wufei leans back, gaze still locked on the screen as he attempts to incorporate this newest development.

Duo believes in the existence of vampires. But does that mean he believes _himself _to be one? Perhaps, but...

Wufei looks up at Quatre who is currently glowering at his own laptop screen and feels a chill spiral through his body.

Duo may very well believe himself to be a vampire, but he also believes Quatre to be one as well. And his threat to steal the souls of Trowa, Heero, and Wufei... along with the coinciding mysterious disappearances of Trowa and Heero...

_He really is insane._

Wufei lets out a long, hard breath as he covers his face with his hands. When he'd had that vision this morning he'd _never_ expected to find this...

But with the thought of that vision comes a suggestion he's neglected to consider. He pauses – his entire body stilling – as he considers the merits of this particular course of action.

"Wufei? Are you all right?"

He nods, feeling his exhaustion reassert itself in the small motion. "I think... perhaps I should try something else," Wufei suggests slowly.

"What?"

Looking up at his friend, he replies, "Meditating."

"Meditating," Quatre repeats, not comprehending.

Wufei shrugs. "Sometimes it enables me to see things I otherwise would not be able to know..."

Sensing him companion's hesitation, Quatre urges, "But?"

"But I have never meditated outside of a sanctified border."

"You mean like in a temple, where the ground has been blessed?"

"And is protected, yes."

Quatre pauses, considering this. "I could drive you to a temple if you like but..."

"But it may be just the opportunity Maxwell is waiting for."

In agreement, Quatre nods. "There's a room here I use for meditation. You're welcome to it if you like. Otherwise, I can work in another room for a while."

"The meditation room will be sufficient," Wufei replies, standing slowly. He almost winces at the deep, ubiquitous aching of his body.

Quatre rises from his chair and ushers Wufei out of the room and down the hall. The last door on the left yields a plain, bare room carpeted with tatami mats and curtained by screens of rice paper. Finding this more than acceptable, Wufei nods his thanks and Quatre retires back to his laptop.

He takes his time pacing the room, inhaling the scent of the dried bamboo mats, and simply absorbing the atmosphere into his being. When he is ready, he removes his shoes and socks, his watch and jacket and belt. He loosens his collar and rolls up his shirt sleeves. Now comfortable, Wufei takes his place in the center of the room, facing the windows, and closes his eyes.

As he settles into his breathing, he waits for the ascension to begin. But instead feels himself sinking further and further into his own body. As if a vacuum had opened up inside of him. He falls deeper, harder, faster until he is no longer aware of his surroundings. And then he hears the voice whispering frantically – breathlessly – in his mind:

_He is mine he is mine... You cannot... I will have what is mine... I will... His soul he has given... Mine... Is mine is mine..._

The whisper quickens until Wufei can no longer understand anything other than its desperation, its need to break free of whatever cage it is circling within. The world dies away from him as he succumbs to the sound. He doesn't even feel himself falling toward the floor. So he doesn't bother to reach out his arms to cushion the impact.

Someone else does that for him.

The feel of warm, strong arms, causes the whisper to fade back until Wufei realizes he is being carefully held in a firm embrace.

"Jesus, Wu. How'd I guess you'd need my help right about now?"

With much effort, Wufei opens his eyes and sees... "Duo..." He tries to sit up, to move, hell, to do more than _breathe_ but he can't.

"It's all right, man. It's okay. Just relax and rest. I'm going to take care of everything. You'll see."

Wufei forces his blurry stare to focus on Duo's face. He drinks in the kind smile, the welcoming light in his eyes and remembers: _Follow the lights._

No matter how benign he seems now, Wufei _must_ remember that Duo is insane.

Once more, Wufei attempts to push himself out of Duo's arms but his body refuses to comply with his demands.

"I've got you, man," Duo soothes. "I'll help you now. Just let me, Wufei. Just let me help. I promise this will all make sense soon. But, for now, just rest."

"Duo... can't... you're..."

Wufei feels a warm hand stroke over his hair and the timbre of Duo's voice changes – deepens – until the sound of it washes over Wufei like warm silk and sunshine.

"Come with me, Wufei. Come into the darkness. You will find all of your answers in the shadows with me. The most perfect freedom is waiting for you if you only let yourself go to it. With me. Come with me..."

The soft prayer continues until the sound of Duo's voice becomes a continuous, calming chant that seduces Wufei deeper into a place where there are no lights to lead him.

- End of Part Three -

**Author's Note:** The article Wufei reads about vampirism is loosely based on information that is accessible online. It's an interesting read regardless of how inclined you are to believe in the existence of vampires. The url is available on my Bio page.


	4. Four

**From The Manwell:** Again, thanks for the reviews. And yes, asking if this will be a 4x5 is cheating! (grins mysteriously)

**Follow the Lights**

**- Four -**

**"You found him."**

"Yeah... mind giving me a hand, here?"

"Sure..."

"What happened to him?"

"What I warned you would happen if he turned away from me."

"Will he be all right?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I'll take the first watch."

"Thank you. I... thank you."

"Get some rest."

"Yes, you need to save your strength."

"Hey, who's in charge around here?"

"Don't argue with us."

"Damn it."

"You're welcome."

...ooo...

**Soft whispers** pull at the edge of Wufei's awareness. He frowns, resisting the call, but something won't let him return to the warmth of unconsciousness. Something has happened. Something he must remember...

_Come with me..._

Wufei's eyes snap open as the memory breaks over him in an icy wave.

Duo. Duo had found him. Had lulled him into...

_The darkness..._

Wufei rolls onto his side, unsure of what to expect, but discovers himself tucked into a reasonably comfortable bed.

"You're awake."

He blinks at the familiar voice for a moment before turning his face toward the sound. He frowns as the outline of a figure becomes discernable in the dim room. He says nothing, hesitant to say the name lest it shatter the illusion.

"We were concerned. You slept for a long time."

Another familiar voice. Wufei closes his eyes and takes a moment to run his hands over the smooth sheets covering the mattress beneath him. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe," the first voice – the one that could almost be Heero's – tells him.

"Just rest," the second coaches quietly. "You really had a lot taken out of you."

Wufei groans, feeling every part of himself ache with exhaustion. "Duo... We have to..."

"Duo will be all right."

Wufei shakes his head. "No... no, I... he..."

A warm hand settles over his forehead. "Go back to sleep, Wufei. Heero and I are on duty. Just concentrate on rebuilding your strength."

"But Duo... we need to..."

"We need to find a way to repay him for the risks he's taken for us," Heero says with genuine inflection.

Wufei sighs deeply, not understanding but not having the energy to comprehend it anyway. Resigned to this continued confusion and frustration, Wufei allows his body to sink further into the mattress. He knows he will have to be careful. He will have to wait for his strength to return and watch for the moment when he can get himself and the others out of this situation. He just hopes he'll be lucid enough to recognize it when it arrives.

...ooo...

**Duo shoulders**the door open and smiles weakly at his guests.

"Is everything in place?" Trowa asks softly over Wufei's sleeping form.

In reply, Duo nods wearily. "Yeah. It's all done. The rest is up to Quatre now."

Lying across his own cot with his legs dangling over the edge, Heero says, "You should let us help you."

Arcing a brow, Duo drawls lazily, "What are you _really_ trying to say, Yuy?"

"You're exhausted, Duo," Trowa tells him. "Didn't you rest like we told you?"

"Rest? Hah! What's that?"

"Duo..." Heero growls.

Holding up a hand, Duo relents. "I did lie down but I couldn't relax. Sorry, guys. Still, it was better than nothing."

"You won't be able to go through with you plans if you don't get some rest," Heero points out mercilessly.

"Let us help you, Duo."

Duo shakes his head. "No. When he gets here, you are to stay right where you are. Do you understand me?"

Heero growls in frustration. "Damn it, Duo..."

"No, Heero. Listen to me. I own you and you will do what I say. You and Trowa will stay here and guard Wufei. I didn't have enough left in me to complete The Owning before he passed out. And I will _not_ let Quatre have him. You got that, Yuy?"

Their gazes clash and in an instant Duo's exhaustion is completely erased. After a long moment, Heero nods reluctantly. "I've got it."

Duo relaxes, leaning against the doorframe once again. "Good." He offers a gentle smile to the other young man. "Don't worry so much, Heero," he says in a soft, intimate voice. "I'm a helluva lot stronger than I look."

"You'd better be," Trowa contributes.

Duo spreads his hands, palms up and beseeches, "What happened to the faith, guys? I've come this far. I won't let you go now."

Trowa almost grins. "We know, Duo."

Heero folds his arms behind his head and glares at the ceiling. "You damn well better not screw this up, Duo." Heero glances in the direction of the doorway, his glare sharpened with fear for the other young man's well-being.

"Aw, you two. I'm getting all misty-eyed over here..."

Trowa snorts softly.

Heero lets out an explosive sigh that's almost an expletive.

Duo grins widely at Heero's consternation. "Heh. I'm in charge here, Yuy, so you might as well get used to taking orders."

"I didn't ask for this."

"No, you didn't. Neither did Trowa nor Wufei nor Quatre nor _I_ for that matter. But everything has been set in motion. All we can do is follow it through and see where it leads us."

The room is quiet for a very long moment. And then: "You get yourself killed and I'll damn you to hell myself."

"Heero..." Duo replies slowly, leaning his head against the doorframe and closing his eyes. "The whole point of this is to _avoid_ being damned to hell at all costs. Besides..." Duo continues, opening his eyes to regard his charges, "you're forgetting what I promised you. I've never fallen through on a promise yet." Duo's expression hardens with determination. "And I'm not about to start now."

...ooo...

**Quatre stares** at the empty room, his hands slowly fisting at his sides. He shouldn't have left him alone. He shouldn't have left Wufei alone for an _instant_.

And now...

He shakes his head as he allows himself to slump down against the east wall of the meditation room. At his feet lay a single sheet of paper with a neatly printed address staring back at him.

_Wufei..._

He's lost all of them, now.

"Damn you, Duo Maxwell."

What fate awaits them now in the custody of that madman?

Madman.

Who would have thought he'd ever think of one of his closest friends in such a manner?

_Oh, Duo... what have we come to?_

What had happened to them all? Duo, insane and unstable. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei now at his mercy. And Quatre, the last chance they have.

_Last chance._

The words echo in his mind reminding him of the daunting task before him. And there is no room for failure. Before this night is over, Quatre is going to do whatever he can – whatever he has to – in order to restore this tilted, stilted world to its proper axis.

"I hope you're ready for me, Duo Maxwell, because if you think you've looked into the face of death you've got an unpleasant surprise ahead of you..."

And with that, Quatre picks himself up and starts making his preparations for the confrontation that will decide the fate of five young men. Five former friends.

- End of Part Four -


	5. Five

**Follow the Lights**

**- Five -**

**The sound** of sudden, splintering wood rips Wufei from the protection of sleep. He rolls up onto one elbow, his gaze fixed on the closed door to the dimly lit room.

"It's started," Trowa says softly.

"What...?" Wufei begins. But no, he thinks he knows.

Heero contributes tersely, "Quatre's here."

For a moment, Wufei isn't sure he'd heard that right, but then the loud crash of a body connecting with a wall in the other room, reinforces the truth of that statement.

"Then what are we doing in here?" Wufei demands, hoping he has the strength to go to his friend's aid. "We should be helping him."

"I agree," Heero replies quickly.

"Unfortunately, Duo is adamant about us remaining here."

Wufei's jaw clenches. His hand fists weakly in the rumpled bed clothes. Another crash. An abbreviated shout of pain. The scuffling of two bodies breaking apart and the silence of them circling each other.

He glares at Heero and Trowa in turns and demands, "Who _cares_ what Duo wants? Get _out_ there already!"

"Wufei, you don't understand," Trowa begins.

"We cannot disobey him."

Wufei gapes at the two of them for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"He owns us, Wufei. Heero and I chose to give him possession of our souls." He glances toward the door as another loud thud and startled yell resonates from the other room. "You have no idea how much we would like to be out there fighting, but we can't."

"I don't believe this..." Wufei mutters, staring at the door once again as the sounds of the struggle grow louder and closer.

From his bed, Heero smirks. "Besides, it looks like we might not have to go anywhere after all. The fight's coming to us."

Trowa almost grins. "Something tells me Duo's never going to hear the end of this..."

Heero chuckles darkly.

Wufei glares at Trowa and Heero, not even sure of what to think of the pair of them. But before he can decide on what to say to that odd exchange, the door to their room shudders violently under the weight of a heavy body colliding squarely with it. Again, a body is slammed into the wood. And again. Wufei winces in sympathy with the unfortunate combatant taking the brunt of that beating.

The fourth blow is too much for the door; it crumbles from its hinges swinging drunkenly inward and is quickly followed by a tangle of braid and black. Duo tumbles to the floor, gasping for breath.

Framed in the jagged doorway, Quatre glares down at his old friend, the promise of death in his eyes. In a very quiet voice, Quatre informs the barely conscious youth, "No one takes from me what is mine, Maxwell." He then steps into the room.

"Duo!" The shout comes from Heero but Wufei doubts Duo even hears it. Quatre does, however.

Startled, he pauses in his advance. "Heero? You're... you're alive?"

Heero glares at the blond young man and opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by a sudden movement. Wufei watches as Duo grasps a hold of Quatre and slams him into the nearest wall before pinning his body there.

"Of course he's not dead," Duo replies in a surprisingly calm voice. "That's _your_ specialty, not mine."

Quatre turns his formidable glare in Duo's direction. Their faces mere inches from each other Quatre makes no secret of his contempt. "I would _never_ hurt them!"

"Yeah, intentionally," Duo replies, his grip remaining firm. "Would you like me to tell you how you _would_ kill them if given the chance? Yeah, that sounds like a good bedtime story. Well, here it is, Quat, so pay attention because I don't like to repeat myself.

"That space heart of yours? That _gift?_ It's killing you and you don't even see it. And you don't see it because as soon as you're drained, you don't bother to rest up, you just borrow whatever energies you can from those around you."

"What are you talking about, Duo?" Quatre yells, a tremor in his voice. "This has nothing to do with my empathy—"

"This has _everything_ to do with your empathy! You're a vampire. A _real_ vampire, Quatre. You feed off of the energies of others and you don't even _know_ it. Hell, I wouldn't have figured it out if I hadn't gone away from you and this damn city and realized how drained I'd been."

Quatre shakes his head. "No, that article about vampires... That author..."

"I didn't learn this stuff off of the internet, Quatre. Give me a little more credit, will you?"

"Then where...?"

"From the Bedouin, Q. They know about you. They've always known."

Quatre shakes his head. "No. They've filled your head with nothing but—"

"The truth, unbelievable as it is. And that truth is that you'll continue drawing energy from those around you until they die of exhaustion!"

"This is ridiculous, Duo! No one near or dear to me has ever died of—"

In a firm quiet voice, Duo differs, "Your mother did."

Quatre's voice drains away into the sudden silence of the room.

"But when you were a kid, you didn't have to _take_ the energy you needed," Duo continues. "As the youngest child and the only son of the richest man in L4, you had all the energy and attention you ever needed. But you know what really fucked you over, man? The war. Because it wasn't about energy and admiration anymore. You upped the ante to souls."

Weakly, Quatre shakes his head. "No..."

"Yeah. And you almost took Wufei's!"

"...no..."

"Yes, Quatre. When he opened himself up to meditate in your house he almost bit the big one." Duo examines Quatre's face as if he could peel the innocence from him to reveal the beast beneath. "It's time you accepted what you are and learned to control it. Before you do more than hurt someone. Before you do more than kill them. Before you take their soul and make it yours."

Quatre leans as far forward as Duo's grasp will allow him and yells, "That's exactly what _you've_ done if I'm to believe you! You've taken Trowa and Heero's will so what makes you so much better than me?"

"Because once they're safe from you, I'll do whatever is necessary so they can have it back!"

"And what exactly will that be, Duo?"

Duo glares at Quatre for a long moment before replying in a low, dangerous voice. "That doesn't concern you."

"The truth is that you don't know!"

"God damn it, this isn't about me! This about what's best for our _friends._ Jesus, Quatre. What part of this vampirism thing are you not comprehending?" Duo shakes Quatre violently. "You. Almost. Just. Killed. Wufei!"

Wufei shivers at those words, suddenly clearly recalling the moment before Duo had caught him in mid-fall. The weakness. The whispering. He closes his eyes as Trowa's hand settles on his shoulder, reminding him that he isn't alone in this mess.

Into the following breathless silence, a soft, scared whisper is heard: "D-duo?"

"Yes, Quatre?" Duo replies wearily.

Wufei opens his eyes once again, watching Quatre swallow convulsively in an attempt to force out the words he wants to say. "I almost... Wufei, I almost... didn't I?" He has to pause and lick his suddenly dry lips. "... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Duo's palms slide up and down his forearms in a gesture of comfort. "I know, Q. I know."

Another long, painful pause swells in the room.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

Quatre takes a deep breath and says in a steady voice, "Kill me."

Wufei holds his breath, waiting for Duo's response. Slowly, Duo shakes his head and with each motion, the gesture grows more and more forceful. "No, Quatre. I won't kill you. You can't be something that you're not and you're no coward."

"But I'm not fit to live amongst others..."

"Maybe not right now, Q. But you'll be all right eventually. And you've got me to keep you on the straight and narrow."

Quatre sighs and leans his head back against the wall. "Those Bedouin must have made quite an impression on you, Duo."

"Yeah. And they were really good at yodeling, too."

Quatre chuckles. Wufei listens as the sounds of Quatre's mirth amplify until he's no longer laughing but sobbing dryly against Duo's shoulder.

"It's okay, man. It's okay," Duo croons softly, changing his grip on his friend to hold him close. "The Bedouin, they taught me what to expect from your situation, about how you'd unknowingly target the people you cared about the most, about how to get a grip on your abilities so you can control it consciously, about how to protect myself and others if need be."

Body shaking with fatigue, Quarter murmurs, "I have the feeling there will be a need. Soon." He turns his head against Duo's shoulder and gazes at Wufei with an expression of deep regret.

Wufei gasps as he feels the sudden pull on his mind, body, and spirit. The complete lack of light and dark opens up within him once more and he can hear the distant, hungry echo of the creature within Quatre whispering once more. Duo's shout is barely audible to him.

"Damn it, Q! Stop it!"

"I _can't,_ Duo! I'm sorry!"

Wufei feels himself falling back onto the bed. He can sense the dual presences of Heero and Trowa settling themselves in front of him, attempting to protect him by whatever meager means they have available.

"Don't be sorry, you ass! Be in control!"

"Duo! You're asking too much of me right now! I can't!"

"You will!"

"Damn it, just knock me out!"

A resigned sigh precedes the sound of flesh striking flesh. It's the last impression of his surroundings Wufei has before he succumbs to Duo's comforting darkness once more.

- End of Part Five -


	6. Six

**Follow the Lights**

**- Six -**

**The vision begins** as the others have:

The sound of a human heart beat. Muffled and steady.

The feel of the strangely dry mist against his skin.

The bright flash of light as he ascends.

Mist and light coalesce until a lone figure is revealed. He moves toward the young man, not noticing the long braid hanging down his back until he is almost beside him. The solemn, sad expression on Duo's face is a surprise but his thoughts are even more startling.

_I have to protect the others... Quatre doesn't realize what he is or what he's capable of... Jesus, Q. I don't want to do this. I don't. But what choice do I have? What course of action have you left for me? You wouldn't even listen when I tried to explain..._

Duo sighs heavily and shakes his head.

_You're a vampire._

Wufei feels his friend's acute sorrow and reaches out a hand to grasp his shoulder. He half expects the vision to dissolve, but it doesn't. The direct contact provides an immediate and powerful rush of knowledge. He can feel Duo's shock and disbelief at learning of Quatre's negative powers, his gradual acceptance of what must be done, his unwavering determination to ensure the safety of his friends.

"Wufei?"

He nearly starts at the sound of his own name echoing through the vision. He watches with a frown as Duo turns to address him gravely, "You realize I did what I had to, right? I didn't want to... Do you... do you think, someday, Heero and Trowa will forgive me for what I've done?"

"I... I don't know, Duo."

In silence, Duo nods. The moment passes with Wufei's hand still resting on Duo's shoulder.

"Will you come back to us now?"

Wufei replies, "Is there anything else you want me to see before I do?"

Duo's smile is crooked and a little shy. He reaches up and settles his own hand over Wufei's. And as their skin connects, Wufei finds himself on the plane flying across the golden expanse of a desert. Then offering a wan smile to the familiar presence of Rashid as he descends from the plane.

"It is good to see you again, Master Duo..."

With those few, disjointed impressions, Wufei feels himself falling into Duo's memories. During the span of seconds which seem like long months, Wufei lives with the Bedouin as Duo had. Learns of their ways and their fears, feels his body and spirit begin to strengthen under their care, listens with shock and disbelief when they tell him the truth:

"Every gift comes with a price, Master Duo. Even a gift such as Master Quatre's... _Especially_ a gift such as Master Quatre's."

And Wufei hears himself demand, "How can I help him? If all of you have sworn your allegiance to him and cannot intervene, show me what I must do."

"Very well..."

Duo's hand slides away from Wufei's and the original vision shifts back into focus once more. He regards Duo carefully and summarizes, "You were trying to help him."

"Yes. I was."

"How did they know you would be able to...?"

Duo takes a deep breath. "I spent a lot of time with Quatre after Heero self-destructed. I was unguarded and yet I remained strong. Rashid figured out that I had some sort of natural resistance..." Duo shrugs. "And when I went back to visit them, to thank them for all of the risks they'd taken during the war for me, they gradually showed me what I could become."

"And what is that?"

Duo smiles. "Your friend, Wufei."

Wufei's lips curve slightly in reply.

"So... are you ready to wake up now?"

With a frown, he replies, "Wake up? I am not dreaming..."

Duo tilts his head to one side. "In a way you are."

Wufei arcs a brow in question.

"I decided to meet you here so we could talk. So I could explain." Duo shrugs. "There wasn't much time before. And you were really out of it."

"If I am not meditating, then how do I get back?"

Duo grins. "Ah, well, with that I _can_ help you. Just follow the lights, man. Follow the lights..."

...ooo...

**Once again,** Wufei opens his eyes to the dim interior of a room. He deliberately focuses his gaze on the door which is no longer hanging drunkenly from its remaining hinge.

"Trowa fixed it while Heero and I took Quatre to the airstrip," a soft voice says.

Wufei turns his head toward the sound and finds Duo sitting beside his bed, leaning an elbow on the mattress.

"The airstrip?"

"Yeah. We got him to agree to go back with Rashid so they can try to help him."

Wufei makes a small noise of comprehension in the back of his throat. "Is he all right, otherwise? I heard you hit him."

"Yeah. I just knocked him out, like he asked. No harm done."

Wufei nods. Their whispers seem to fade back as the quiet of the darkness creeps forward again. Wufei takes the chance to study the room again, this time noting the figures seated on the only other bed in the room. Trowa leans back against the wall with his legs crossed on the mattress. Beside him, Heero is lying on his back with his shins dangling over the edge. Both have their eyes closed.

"What will you do?" Wufei hears himself ask quietly.

Duo follows the direction of his gaze and a strangely affectionate yet exasperated look affects his features. "I don't know. That depends on them."

"What do you mean?"

Wufei watches as Duo's expression changes into one of embarrassment. "Ah, well... Undoing what I've done... well, that gets a little complicated..."

"You mean you don't know how," Wufei accuses.

Duo opens his mouth to reply but a soft voice interrupts him.

"He knows how."

Wufei looks over at Heero and says nothing. His silence communicates his desire for an explanation effectively.

Heero smirks. "We just haven't given him permission to dissolve the ritual."

Cracking his eyes open a little, Trowa further explains, "Being Owned by Duo has certain side-effects that are rather... pleasant, Wufei."

Heero arcs a brow. "The phrase 'Better than sex or your money back' comes to mind."

Wufei shifts his attention to Duo who he can see is fighting a slight blush. The long-haired young man sighs dramatically. "They won't let me set them free. At least, not yet." With a glance in the direction of his charges, Duo continues, "But when they realize how difficult our lives are going to be if we remain connected I think they'll change their minds."

Heero snorts in disbelief.

Trowa merely shakes his head and almost smiles.

Wufei inquires, "How difficult?"

"Well, we're going to have to be near each other as often as possible. That's going to make Trowa's working at the circus, my cargo piloting, and Heero's job as a Preventer, an impossibility..."

"We already told you we'd figure something out," Heero replies, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"You need us, Duo. And we know it," Trowa concludes.

Duo sighs, not bothering to argue. "This is what I get for trying to save the day..." He shakes his head. "I should have taught both of you how to protect yourselves, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"But you didn't have the time," Trowa reminds him unnecessarily.

"And this isn't a mess," Heero asserts.

Duo just arcs a brow at Wufei. "And this is only the beginning, man." He shakes his head again. "Be glad I didn't have the energy left to try to convince you to join us..."

Wufei lets out a long breath. "Trust me. I am." He looks from Heero to Trowa to Duo and asks the one question that's left on his mind: "So what happens now?"

Duo grins and leans back against the edge of the other bed. He loops one elbow over Heero's right knee and nudges Trowa's left thigh with his other arm. Sandwiched between them, thus, he grins, "Life, Wufei. Life."

...ooo...

**He gazes** out over the golden ocean to where it meets the nearly-white sky and tries not to think of the others. He tries not to remember the way Trowa and Heero had attempted to shield Wufei from him with their bodies. He tries not to remember the casual touches Duo had given Heero and the way Heero had leaned into each of them. That had been the last thing he'd seen before the plane had taken off.

And now here he is.

Home.

Or as close to it as he can get.

Quatre stares out the window and stops trying to think of his friends. He relishes the thought of Duo's grin, Heero's intent gaze, Trowa's gentle voice, Wufei's fierce independence. He stares out across the land knowing that half of the Earth separates them and nonetheless reaches out toward them, wanting to feel their presence, needing to taste—

"Master Quatre?"

"Yes?" he replies, still leaning against the stucco window sill.

"It is time for your morning exercises."

"I'll be right down."

The door closes softly as his messenger retreats but he barely hears it. He resumes his search, feeling the power within him sweep over the landscape in search of the ones he knows will satisfy his thirst.

_Mine... They are mine... And he will regret that he has taken them from me... You will regret it, Duo Maxwell... For you have not seen the face of Death until you have seen me... And I am coming..._

Quatre closes his eyes and listens to the whispering creature within him. Oh, they think they are making progress with him, teaching him how to control it.

The beast curls tightly around itself, suppressing its excitement.

Oh yes, he is learning to control it.

But not the way they have intended.

"Someday..." he whispers to the sands, reveling in the latent power rippling and shifting beneath his skin. "Someday..."

Quatre smiles into the distance and knows that with each passing hour, the time of his freedom approaches.

"Duo Maxwell," he breathes softly, relishing the sound of that name on his lips. Duo Maxwell had brought this power to his attention, awakened him, enlightened him.

"Thank you for showing me what I am..."

Quatre's lips curve upward into a smile that is neither gentle nor warm.

"And someday I will repay you for your kindness..."

Oh, yes. Someday...

"Soon."

**- The End -**

**From The Manwell:** As you can see, this is a _major_ departure from what I usually write. I'm not sure if I really love it... But I have to admit, the thought of continuing this story intrigues me. What say you, folks? Does "Follow the Lights" need a sequel?


End file.
